heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * Villains: * * * * Other Characters: * * * * Mrs. Bruce Wayne Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = 1975: Troubled Souls | Synopsis2 = Bruce Wayne Jr. and Kara Kent, as Batman and Supergirl, find the Joker in a padded cell at Arkham Asylum, old, withered, and rather catatonic -- at least in his sedated state. In a videotaped recording, though, the two superheroes see Joker reacting rather fearful to somebody in the cell, despite the fact that there's no visible person present. In the Batcave, Kara uses her super-hearing to discern what the Joker said in an audio recording when he was being taken from Rock Island prison to Arkham Asylum -- she hears him saying, "Get away from me, Batman! I killed you!" Suspecting something of a rather mystical nature that may be haunting the Joker, Batman and Supergirl pay a visit to Dr. Occult, who in turn contacts the spirit of the circus acrobat Boston Brand who is busy doing his meditations in the remote area of Nanda Parbat. He appears unto them in the form of his Deadman identity and follows them into the cell of the Joker, where he enters the madman's mind and finds, among the psychedelic cartoonish chaos that defines the Joker's mental landscape, a giant skeletal form of Batman who attacks the Clown Prince of Crime. Deadman tries to keep the giant skeletal Batman from killing the Joker inside his own mind, but only manages to buy the criminal a temporary reprieve. Deadman exits the Joker to let the two Bruce Waynes know that it's the ghost of Dick Grayson -- the Batman that Joker had killed -- who's haunting him, and Bruce turns to the only one who can stop Dick from getting his revenge -- the ghost of his faithful butler Alfred Pennyworth. Soon, as Dick's ghost batters away at the Joker's form inside the villain's mind, Alfred shows up to reason with Dick, telling him that he wasn't trained to be a killer and that the Joker is too old and frail to be a danger to anyone. Dick realizes that he must let the Joker meet his eventual end in death as he embraces Alfred and joins him in peaceful rest in eternity. With the final battle in the Joker's mind taking its toll on the villain's fading health, the Joker makes a request for the Batman to reveal who he was under the mask so he could die a happy man. Batman tells the Joker that, because of all the suffering he's caused over the years as a murderer, he's the last man that the Dark Knight would ever want to see die happy, and denies the request. At the grave sites of Richard Grayson and Bruce Wayne Sr.'s parents, Bruce Jr. and Kara sense that Dick is now resting in peace, and Bruce Sr. senses that Alfred is now gone to a place from where there would be no return. Meanwhile, test pilot Hal Jordan makes his final testing job for Ferris Aircraft and decides to accept an offer from a man named McMurtrey to become a congressman. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * , appearing as a ghost * * * * * , appearing as a ghost Villains: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}